unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideriha
Introduction DOT.gif |Profile Image=150px |Name =Ideriha |Title =The Rainmaker |JP =イデリハ |CN =出葉 |FR = |Birth =United Kingdom of Lubiona |FRCDOB =Thermidor 11 |ADDOB =29 July |Bloodtype =A |Height =176cm |Weight =73kg |Hobby =Fishing |Description =A warrior who was formerly under E Company. He holds the secret on why that unit was wiped out. }} Character Stats |L2 Image = Ideriha_L2.png |L2 Skill 1 Cards = Move / All Range / 2^ Special |L2 Cost = 13 |L2 Rarity = 5 |L2 Event = |L3 Image = Ideriha_L3.png |L3 Skill 1 Cards = Move / All Range / 1^ Special |L3 Cost = 16 |L3 Rarity = 5 |L3 Event = |L4 Image = Ideriha_L4.png |L4 Cost = 17 |L4 Rarity = 5 |L4 Event = |L5 Image = Ideriha_L5.jpg |L5 Cost = 21 |L5 Rarity = 5 |L5 Event = |Skill 2 = Ripple Circle |Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Close, Middle / 1^ Any |L2 Skill 1 Desc = For this turn, your MOV will be calculated by your unplayed cards. If the MOV value from your used cards is positive, your opponent will have the initiative. You will hide in the mist this turn. |L2 Skill 2 Desc = If any of your played cards is exactly the same as that of your opponent's, DEF + 5* (Number of same cards). If defense successful, deal direct damage equals to (1 + Number of same cards) to your opponent. This will not cancel the "Hiding Range" effect. |L3 Skill 1 Desc = For this turn, your MOV will be calculated by your unplayed cards. If the MOV value from your used cards is positive, your opponent will have the initiative. You will hide in the mist this turn. |L3 Skill 2 Desc = If any of played cards is exactly the same as that of opponent's, DEF + 5* (Number of same cards). If defense successful, deal direct damages of (Number of same cards +1.) This will not cancel the "Hiding Range" effect. |L4 Skill 1 Desc = For this turn, your MOV will be calculated by your unplayed cards. If the MOV value from your used cards is positive, your opponent will have the initiative. You will hide in the mist this turn. |L4 Skill 2 Cards = Defense / All Range / 1^ Any |L4 Skill 2 Desc = If any of played cards is exactly the same as that of opponent's, DEF + 5* (Number of same cards). If defense successful, deal direct damages of (Number of same cards +1.) This will not cancel the "Hiding Range" effect. |L5 Skill 1 Desc = For this turn, your MOV will be calculated by your unplayed cards. If the MOV value from your used cards is positive, your opponent will have the initiative. You will hide in the mist this turn. |L5 Skill 2 Desc = If any of played cards is exactly the same as that of opponent's, DEF + 5* (Number of same cards). If defense successful, deal direct damages of (Number of same cards +1.) This will not cancel the "Hiding Range" effect. |Skill 3 = Aqua Stream |L5 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 3^ Gun, 1^ Move |L5 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +4. When "Hiding in the Mist", your opponent's teammate will have priority taking the damage dealt by you. |Skill 4 = Rainy Venom |Skill 4 Cards = Attack / Short / 4^ Sword, 2^ Move |L5 Skill 4 Desc = ATK +5. When "Hiding in the Mist", additional ATK +7; randomly choose one of your opponent's cards used for defense and destroy it. |Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 3^ Gun, 1^ Move |L3 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +2. When "Hidding in the Mist", your opponent's teammate will have priority taking the damage dealt by you. |L4 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +2. When "Hiding in the Mist", your opponent's teammate will have priority taking the damage dealt by you. }} Skills class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" align="center" style="text-align:center;width:90%" !colspan="5" Table One - How Move Range is Calculated when Ideriha's First Skill Activated - ! colspan="2" Situation One !colspan="2" Situation Two - !Side Ideriha Opponent Ideriha Opponent - !Number of MOV Cards Played 2 1 0 2 - !Number of MOV Cards On Hand 3 N/A 3 N/A - !Initiative colspan="2" Opponent colspan="2" Ideriha - colspan="5" Nutshell: Whether Ideriha take the second move only depends on if he himself played any MOV cards, ignoring opponent's played cards. } |Skill 2 = Ripple Circle |Skill 2 Desc = Defense formed by water ripple. |Skill 2 Notes= *When this skill is activated, the first card you played will be taken to compare with all the card your opponent played one by one. If there is a pair of same card, the counter for "Number of same cards" will be increase by 1. After this process is done for the first card you played, the same process will be carry on for your second card played, and so on for the rest of the cards you played. *The calculation for this skill ignore the difference between Action Cards and Event Cards. |Skill 3 = Aqua Stream |Skill 3 Desc = Play the spear as if it were turbulent flowing water. |Skill 3 Notes= |Skill 4 = Rainy Venom |Skill 4 Desc = The vicious rain would corrupt everything. |Skill 4 Notes= }} Trivia *"Ideriha" is a Japanese surname with its kanji can be written as "出葉", "出利葉" or "出利原". Weblio Dictionary Neither of kanji variations cover more than 1,000 people of total Japan's population. (~300 for 出葉myoji-yurai.net, ~600 for 出利葉myoji-yurai.net and no data for 出利原myoji-yurai.net.) *Ideriha speaks with accent, and sometimes he tries correct himself immediately using formal conjugations.General Dueling Quotes References category:Ideriha